plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower Pot
The Flower Pot is a plant that allows the player to place a plant on an otherwise unplantable surface, much like the Lily Pad's use in Pool levels. While it is intended for use on the roof, they can still be planted on a regular ground tile, but they cannot be placed on Lily Pads, probably because the player cannot plant a Potato Mine on the Lily Pad. Spikeweed and Spikerock cannot be placed on it. Suburban Almanac Entry Flower Pot Flower Pots let you plant on the roof. Special: allows you to plant on the roof "I'm a pot for planting. Yet I'm also a plant. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET?" Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Usage The player should first place the Flower Pot in a Roof-based tile, and then place a plant in it. Flower Pots cannot attack, and do not do anything outside of the Roof levels other than having a slight resistance to chewing. Flower Pots are required to plant any explosives like Cherry Bombs or Doom-shrooms on Roof levels. If a Doom-shroom detonates on top of it, it is destroyed ,in addition of creating a crater. One of the most durable anti-zombie barriers in the game combines a Flower Pot or Lily Pad, a Pumpkin, and a Tall-nut. Together, these plants which will hold a single regular-speed zombie for upwards of four minutes which is even longer when combined with movement-restricting plants such as Snow Peas and Winter Melons. However, this provides less protection for its sun than a standalone Tall-nut. In the DS-exclusive mini-game Air Raid it has wings and a rudder. The Gatling Pea sits in it as it tries to destroy Dr. Zomboss's Zombot. Note: Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and aquatic plants can't be planted in Flower Pots, nor can Grave Busters. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Flower Pot doesn't actually appear in gameplay, but it replaces Seed Packets in holding plants while you are in the game. The number of seed slots you have is the number of Flower Pots on the bottom of the screen. You can buy more Flower Pots using Zombucks. Strategies The Flower Pot can be used to slow down Gargantuars and cause Pole Vaulting Zombies to lose their pole. They can also provide a few extra seconds of defense as a last resort in mini-games like Column Like You See 'Em. Otherwise, the player should use it to plant on the roof. If the player wants to slow down Zombies on the roof, a combination would be a Puff-shroom (by itself, asleep) or Wall-nut or Tall-nut on a Flower Pot, possibly coated with a Pumpkin (which gives a three-layer defense). Despite not being recommended by the game, they are also usable off the roof, allowing it to be used defensively similar to a pumpkin (it won't help the plant in it, but it will buy some time for the plants on the left after the plant in it gets eaten). The player should remember that, off a roof, he or she must put the pot there before he or she puts the plant if he or she wants extra defense. Gallery Cardboard Flower Pot.JPG|Cardboard Flower Pot DS Flower Pot.png|DS Flower Pot Flower-pot HD.png|HD Flower Pot Flower pot.jpg|Imitater Flower Pot Flowerpot.png|A Roof Full of Flower Pots in Column Like You See 'Em. Lilypot.png|A Pool level with Lily Pads on every Pool square, and with Flower Pots on all ground rows Flower Pot Lawn.png|Planting Flower Pots on the ground. Flower pot Seed.png|Flower Pot Seed Packet in the iPad version. flowerpotseedpc.PNG|Flower Pot seed packet in PC version. Pot Online.png|Online Almanac Entry File:YouGotaFlowerPot.png|You Got a Flower Pot. Zen Garden Flower Pots contain plants in the main Zen Garden. The Flower Pots in the Zen Garden do not have eyes or a mouth, so they are not actually plants. Aquatic plants in the main garden and the Mushroom Garden are kept inside Flower Pots filled with water instead of dirt, which are larger than normal Zen Garden Flower Pots. Even if there is no eyes or mouth, however, when the Flower Pot is put in the Wheel Barrow, it will appear to have eyes and a mouth. Trivia *On Level 5-1, the player will be provided with five Flower Pots on each row. The player will be provided with four Flower Pots on each row in 5-2, and the rest of the roof levels will have three on each row with the exception of Column Like You See 'Em which has eight Flower Pots on each row. *The Flower Pot is one of the six plants that can preexist at the start of a level; the others are the Sunflower (Versus Mode only), the Cob Cannon (in Buttered Popcorn), Peashooter (Heat Wave), Lily Pad (Heat Wave), and the Wall-nut (in Can You Dig It?, Heat Wave, and Squirrel). *The Flower Pot is the only plant in the Suburban Almanac with a roof background. **This is because Flower Pots are only needed for planting on the roof. Although it can be planted on grass, it will be useless. *The Flower Pot is actually a plant itself, according to its Suburban Almanac Entry. If the player looks closely, there is a sprout with leaves on the Flower Pot, further proving the point that it is a plant. However, the Flower Pot in the Zen Garden does not have the sprout, showing that it is a regular pot. The developers at PopCap Games most likely decided to make the pot a plant so it would make sense using up sun rather than money for it and so it would make sense when a zombie eats it. *The Flower Pot cannot be obtained for the Zen Garden by normal means. This may be due to the fact that it does not make sense to have a Flower Pot inside a Flower Pot. It is also the only non-upgrade plant besides the Imitater and the Explode-o-nut that cannot be obtained in the player's Zen Garden. *Flower Pots and their Imitater version are the only plants that can be planted directly on the roof because they are pots and therefore have no roots. **However, Squashes, Jalapenos, and many other plants without roots cannot be planted on the roof. *The Flower Pot and the Imitater are the only plants which can be planted in multiple tile types without the help of other plants. *An Imitater Flower Pot, when planted, will obviously have gray color. But when the player plants on that Imitater Flower Pot, it will turn orange, which is its original color. Strangely, if he or she removes that plant, it will revert to gray. *The Flower Pot is one of the three plants that are not recommended in fog Levels, the other two being the Coffee Bean and the Grave Buster. *Even though the roof is made of tiles or bricks, when the player plants a Flower Pot on the roof, soil will appear out of the Flower Pot's bottom like it has been planted on the lawn. It might be the soil falling out from the Flower Pot. *The Flower Pot, the Pumpkin, and the Chomper are the only plants that do not have active eyes. *When a Flower Pot is planted, it bounces, but it doesn't bounce when there is a plant on it or when it is being stolen by a Bungee Zombie. *Spikeweed and Spikerock can't be planted in Flower Pots, as it is pointless to have a plant that hurts zombies stepping on it if the zombies can't get on top of it. This would mean if the player could plant Spikeweed or Spikerock in a Flower Pot, then zombies would probably eat the Spikeweed or Spikerock. **Also, Zombonis and Catapult Zombies would crush the pot if they ran over it, but the Spikerock would not die, leaving it suspended on the Roof. The developers most likely did not allow Spikeweed or Spikerock to be planted in Flower Pots to avoid this dilemma altogether. *The Flower Pot, along with the Sunflower, Power Flower, Sun-shroom,Power Lily, Twin Sunflower, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, and the Gold Magnet, have neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. *When a plant gets planted in the Flower Pot, the soil turns from a light brown to a dark brown; this may be the plant's shadow. *Flower Pot, Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock, Potato Mine, and Sea-shroom are the only plants that can't be planted on Lily Pads. *If the player plants a Puff-shroom on this plant in ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2, Peashooter Zombies and Gatling Pea Zombies can hit the Puff-shroom. **This is most likely because the Flower Pot is holding the Puff-shroom higher than if it were on the ground, putting it in range. **Along with the Lily Pad and the Pumpkin, the Flower Pot is one of the three plants that can be destroyed by a Doom-shroom. *In Last Stand: Roof, if the player sells the preexisted Flower Pots and doesn't plant in that space, when the next flag starts, new Flower Pots will fill that space. This trick can be used to gain a little more than the given sun. *Puff-shroom, Sea-shroom, Sun-shroom, Flower Pot and Lily Pad are the only plants that cannot be hit by Peashooter/Gatling Pea Zombies. See also *Roof *[[Plants (Plants vs. Zombies)|Plants (''Plants vs. Zombies)]] *Lily Pad Category:Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Roof Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants